First Love
by nononyan
Summary: Hanya seorang asing. Menghancur leburkan seluruh tata hidupku yang beraturan dan terkendali. Kau datang melebarkan kedua mataku, memaksaku untuk tahu inilah dunia. Adakah cara menuntutmu untuk terus bersamaku? Beri tahu aku!


**PERINGATAN KERAS : SASUKE BUKANLAH SASUKE. HINATA BUKANLAH HINATA. INI BENAR-BENAR OOC PARAH.**

 **Jangan pernah bilang daku tidak pernah memperingatkan**

.

.

 **LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT**

Desclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

T- SEMI M

AU, Typo (s)

 **Don't Like Don't Read** **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Ketika Tuhan menginginkanmu kembali. Katakan padaku apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk menggagalkannya.._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Jadilah Tua bersamaku._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

Namaku Hyuuga Hinata. Umurku 16 tahun, memasuki tahun kedua jenjang Menengah Atas. Seumur hidupku aku tak punya teman. Aku tak pernah memikirkan bagaimana jadinya aku jika tak memiliki teman. Ketika semua berlomba berusaha memperbanyak kawan karib, aku akan berusaha memperkuat diri karena aku tidak butuh bantuan orang lain. Aku yakin akan kemampuanku. Aku bisa mengatasi semua masalahku. Bukan sombong, tapi- memang aku tak menginginkan orang asing masuk di kehidupanku yang sudah tertata rapi. Kedengarannya monoton dan tidak menyenangkan. Aku tidak peduli, karena ini hidupku.

Di minggu-minggu awal tahun ajaran baru, aku sadar ada seorang murid yang tidak pernah masuk. Dia Sasuke Uchiha. Lokasi duduknya disampingku. Satu hal mengapa aku tahu ketiadaannya di kelas. Sebenarnya aku tidak peduli karena aku bahkan tidak pernah mengenalnya. Tapi sekarang aku disini. Didepan pintu kayu coklat polos sebuah flat sederhana bernomor 57. Kondisi lingkungannya lumayan bersih meski aku tak yakin keadaan dibalik pintu ini.

Tok tok tok

Tiga kali kuketuk pintunya, sama sekali tidak ada sahutan. Apa kediaman ini sudah tak berpenghuni? Kutatap map coklat yang menjadi alasan kenapa aku disini. Mulai berpikir untuk meletakannya dibawah pintu saja. Toh, alamat yang kutuju benar.

"Hoi, siapa kau?" aku berbalik. Jadi beginikah tampang pemuda itu? Berandalan Konoha High School yang menurut berita terakhir telah menghabisi seorang kakak kelas di taman belakang? Aku harus waspada. "Kau mengenakan seragam KIHS. Untuk apa kau kemari!" aku tahu ia tak menyukai keberadaanku. Sangat jelas sekali. Perlahan ia maju mendekat karena tak menemukan satu jawabanpun dariku. Ini berbahaya tapi dengan percaya diri aku masih berdiri menatapnya lurus. "Aku bertanya padamu."

"Aku hanya mengantarkan titipan Kurenai- _sensei_." Balasku singkat. Ia berhenti tepat setengah meter didepanku. Meraih map yang kumaksud.

"Jadi kau kemari bukan untuk mengajakku kembali ke sekolah keparat itu?" aku diam saja memantengi ekspresi wajahku yang datar. "Ah- kalau begitu baguslah. Tadinya aku mau menghabisimu kalau benar itu tujuanmu kemari."

 _Dia menakutkan._

"Siapa namamu?"

"Hyuuga Hinata."

"Baiklah, Hinata-chan. Kuanggap kita teman mulai sekarang." Aku tak mengerti maksud perkataannya tapi yang jelas aku sedang terbelalak sekarang. Sasuke barusaja mengecup pipiku.

Benar-benar kurang ajar.

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu,"

"Hm. Itu caraku berteman di Australi. Yasudah. Jaa- _nee_ ," ia melewati tubuhku dengan acuh. Memasukkan kunci rumah kedalam lubang pintu, memutarnya cepat dan akan menghilang kalau saja tak kutarik cupluk jaket biru tuanya kebelakang untuk kembali menghadapku.

PLAK!

"Jangan pernah seenaknya padaku," setelah kutampar keras, tak ada yang ia lakukan selain diam menatapku tak berkedip. Dengan cepat kutinggalkan kawasan itu. Aku benar-benar akan mengingat kejadian ini untuk lebih menjaga diri dari orang semacam Uchiha Sasuke.

Aku muak dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

.

Tiga hari berselang..

Aku tak mengerti. Padahal aku tahu kelakuan tidak sopannya tiga hari lalu. Dan aku tahu persis kejadian mengapa kusandangkan status itu padanya. Tapi mendengar Kurenai- _sensei_ seakan sangat tak menginginkan salah satu muridnya itu dikeluarkan prihal absensi, aku merasa iba dan tergerak untuk kembali ke _flat_ sedehana Uchiha Sasuke. Kali ini tak ada permintaan khusus. Ini murni dari diriku yang aneh karena peduli pada orang lain. Pada masalah orang lain.

Rasa-rasanya aku mulai keluar dari zona aman dan ternyamanku. Aku kesal.

Tok tok tok

"S-siapa-!" nadanya serak dan tidak bersemangat. Kudengar ia mengerang cukup keras. Ia tidur siang atau baru terjaga? Aku tak tahu. Ada sekitar empat menit kutunggu pintu ini terbuka. Aku tipe orang dengan tingkat kesabaran yang mudah menguap.

Klik.

Ia membuka pintunya. Berdiri menatapku melotot. "Kau-" aku juga melotot. Terkejut menatap keadaannya yang miris. Ia terluka dibanyak tempat. Wajahnya penuh lebam-lebam memilukan, bahkan ada beberapa luka gores dikelilingi darah kering di sekujur tubuh bagian atas. Aku tahu karena ia tidak mengenakan apapun diatas celana trainingnya.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang," ujarnya dingin membuang arah mata jelaganya dariku.

"Baiklah. Aku akan kembali lagi nanti. Semoga lekas sembuh," balasku berbalik hendak meninggalkannya begitu saja. Namun baru selangkah, ia menarikku. Memasukkanku kedalam _flat_ nya. Aku terkejut bukan main. Alarm bahaya terus berkumandang. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang sementara pintu keluar terjaga ketat? Apa yang akan ia lakukan padaku? Melukaiku? Menghantamku dengan salah satu benda di rumahnya? A-atau memerkosaku?! Aku sibuk memikirkan hal buruk tanpa sadar untuk menatap kegiatannya dengan sesuatu di dinding. Sebuah kotak obat?

"Tolong bantu aku mengobati semua ini." ujarnya menatapku lurus.

"He?"

"Aku merasa begitu menderita dengan luka ini. Aku ingin semua ini cepat sembuh," aku mengerjap dua kali. Ia masih menunggu responku rupanya.'

"Hinata- _chan_?"

"Ah! B-baiklah," daripada hal buruk terjadi padaku, lebih baik untuk sementara ini kuikuti permintaannya. Posisiku berada dalam kandang, masalahnya.

 _Kira-kira kapan aku bisa mengajaknya kembali bersekolah? Aku hanya punya waktu sedikit._

.

Aku memasak bubur untuknya. Kuketahui suhu tubuh Uchiha Sasuke begitu tinggi setelah selesai kubalut dan kuobati luka-lukanya. Sekarang pemuda itu terbaring diatas _futon,_ menggigil dibalik selimut tebal yang tadi kulebarkan. Aku merasa kasihan. Mungkin berbuat baik tak apa untuk seorang yang bahkan tak kukenal. Mungkin TIDAK kenal terdengar berlebihan karena aku tahu nama, alamat rumah, sekolah, kelas, bahkan isi rumahnya yang hanya terdiri dari satu lemari kayu kecil,lemari es yang juga kecil, selembar futon dan perlatan dapur seadanya.

"Engggh-" ia mengerang. Aku mendekatinya terburu setelah mematikan kompor. Memeras kembali handuk putih kecil yang semula bertengger di dahinya dengan air hangat. "Kaa- _san..._ " Kaa-san? Aku mengerutkan dahi. Apa ia merindukan ibunya? Kudengar Uchiha Sasuke seorang piatu. Ayahnya kaya tapi ia memilih kabur.

Suhu tubuhnya 37,9 derajat celcius. Aku berpikir untuk merawatnya lebih lama saja karena demam pemuda itu lumayan cepat turun. Padahal tadi sempat terpikir untuk membawanya ke rumah sakit terdekat.

GRAB

 _I-ia memegang lenganku?_

"S-siapa kau-"

"Hinata Hyuuga." Balasku singkat sambil melepas cengkraman lemahnya. Ia menatapku sayu. Tersenyum kecil. "Karena kau sudah sadar dan membaik, aku akan pulang sebab ini sudah sore." Kuingkari perkataanku tadi. Toh, ia juga sudah jauh lebih baik.

"Jangan pergi," cegahnya menarik kembali lenganku. Pandangannya memohon dan aku tak mengerti kenapa aku merasa sangat iba."Tinggallah sebentar lagi." aku mulai berpikir. Sasuke Uchiha belum makan apapun apalagi obat. Mungkin setelah kusuguhkan bubur dan obat aku baru bisa pergi.

"Kau harus makan sesuatu," ia mengangguk patuh. Aku jadi merasa seperti seorang ibu sekarang. Perlakuanku kurang lebih mirip dengan yang sering kuperbuat untuk adikku, Hanabi- jika bocah itu sakit. Aku bangkit meraih beberapa sendok bubur kedalam mangkuk. Kembali padanya yang masih terbaring. "Makanlah."

"Aku tidak bisa,"

"Kau bisa menggerakkan tanganmu," balasku kejam. Aku sadar betul. Tapi siapa yang peduli?

"Kumohon, bantu aku." Ia melontarkan bujukannya. Kuhela napas mengalah.

"Bangunlah dulu," ia lagi-lagi mengangguk. Kubantu Uchiha Sasuke bersandar pada dinding setelah kuletakkan sebuah bantal dibelakangnya. Ia tersenyum, dan kembali aku tidak peduli. Kuraih mangkuk berisi bubur dan mulai menyuapkan satu persatu sendok makan kedalam mulutnya.

"Terima kasih, Hinata."

.

"Hangatkan bubur itu jika kau mau memakannya lagi." kulihat ia mengangguk sekali. Sebenarnya ada tanya yang ingin kulontarkan mengenai arti raut wajah Uchiha Sasuke yang lesu menatap kepergianku seolah tak rela. Tapi lagi-lagi, aku tak peduli. Setelah selesai mengenakan sepatu, aku berdiri memunggunginya. Sekarang pukul enam dan aku bersiap memutar kenop pintu untuk pergi dari tempat ini.

"Hinata."

"Ya?"

"Besok kau sekolah?" aku menautkan alis tak mengerti namun aku mengangguk. Kamis masih cukup jauh menuju hari minggu. Aku berbalik badan menghadapnya. Ia menunduk sambil meremas selimut, tindakan yang kian menarik tautan alis tak mengertiku. Apa aku sekarang bodoh untuk mengartikan gestur itu?

"Apa sekolah itu menyenangkan?" seketika aku mendapatkan ide. Jadi inilah kesempatanku untuk membawanya kembali bersekolah.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu,"

"Aku akan bersekolah jika itu berarti aku bisa dekat denganmu dan- melihatmu lebih lama," aku setengah berkedik ngeri. Kenapa ia seolah sedang membeberkan rencananya untuk menguntit lalu mencelakaiku. Berkeringat dingin, kucoba atur kalimat terbaik untuk membalas ucapannya."Dengan melihatmu, aku yakin aku menyukaimu."

"S-sebagai teman, kan?"

"Bukan. Tapi sebagai laki-laki,"

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke tahu rumahku? Aku tak tahu kapan ia menelusur tempat aku tinggal. Tapi- satu hari mungkin cukup baginya untuk tahu, karena bukti menunjukkan keberadaan pemuda berambut aneh itu didepan pintu gerbang rumahku sekarang. Pagi ini. Kuamati tampilannya. Jauh lebih layak disebut manusia normal, ketimbang hari-hari lalu yang lebih mirip gelandangan atau preman. Ia mengenakan seragam khusus siswa KIHS. Putih strip kuning gading. Simpul dasinya benar-benar berantakan. Tapi siapa juga yang peduli.

 _Siapa yang peduli?_

Lama kelamaan aku jengah melihatnya. Itu mengganggu! Aku suka kerapihan.

"Biar kubetulkan dasimu,"

"Huh?" ia mendekat. Kubuka simpul dasinya yang semula. Kubuat simpul baru sambil kuperintahkan ia untuk belajar supaya tak lagi seperti ini. ia hanya tertawa lebar nan singkat. Aku tak yakin ia mengerti mauku.

" _Arigatou_. Kau memang yang terbaik, Hinata- _chan_. Simpul ini sangat keren." Keren? Aku benar-benar tak mengerti cara berpikirnya yang pendek dan sederhana. Bisakah ia tak menunjukkan segala sesuatu secara gamblang? Rasanya benar-benar polos tanpa kebohongan. Murni akan kejujuran. Aku jadi meragukan seluruh anggapan orang banyak padanya. Ia tak seburuk itu. kecuali memang tempramennya yang agak aneh.

"Sebaiknya kita berangkat."

"Yosh!" kami melangkah beriringan. Ia nampak santai berjalan disampingku. Sesekali tersenyum bahkan menertawakan sesuatu yang tak kutahu. Aku-tidak-peduli.

Untuk perjalanan ke sekolah, kami- aku dan tentu saja Uchiha Sasuke- harus menempuh setidaknya 9 kilometer menggunakan kererta api. Sehubungan jam-jam sibuk seperti ini, maka akan sulit menemukan kursi kosong. Kami sempat berdebat karena Sasuke yang mendapat kursi ogah duduk karena tahu aku akan berdiri. Sedang aku terlalu gengsi untuk menerima tawaran baiknya. Cukup lama kami mengadu suara. Namun pada akhirnya ia mendorongku, menekan kedua sisi bahuku untuk duduk, mau tak mau.

"Aku laki-laki,"

"Aku tak pernah melihatmu sebagai seorang perempuan." Balasku ketus. Ia malah tertawa disela lengannya yang menggantung meraih pegangan. Diam-diam aku tersenyum. Tipis dan terselubung. Baru kali ini ada yang mengalah untukku dengan cara yang- _aneh?_

Dua puluh menit kemudian kami sampai. Aku mendahului langkahnya dan ia seketika mengejar ketertinggalan. Lagi-lagi ia tertawa. Kini diakhiri dengan sebuah cengiran asal yang tak gubris sama sekali. Semakin dekat kearea sekolah, maka pagar besi menjulang juga akan semakin terlihat jelas. Seolah sangat mengagungkan diri akan kemegahan didalamnya. Aku akui KIHS memang sekolah terpandang dan berkelas. Satu hal kenapa aku sangat berusaha keras untuk mendapat beaasiswa penuh disana.

"Dimana ruang kepala sekolah?"

"Belok kiri. _Jaa-"_ kulambaikan tangan ringan sambil berlalu. kelasku ada di lantai dua. Diapit oleh murid tingkat tiga di lntai tiga dan satu di lantai satu.

"E-eh! Tunggu! Temani aku. Aku takut tersesat."

"Hanya beberapa belas meter ke kiri. Ini bukan kali pertama kau masuk ke KIHS kan,"

"Tetap saja! kau harus mengantarku."

"Kenapa harus aku!" ujarku naik satu oktaf. Aku benar-benar tak suka sikap ketergantungannya. Mau jadi lelaki apa, bergantung pada perempuan! Aku jadi merasa jauh lebih baik karena hal itu dalam hal kemndirian.

"Pokoknya kau harus." Ia menarikku paksa. Setengah berlari ke ruang Kepsek. Aku mencegahnya masuk secara Cuma-suma tanpa permisi. Benar-benar tidak tahu sopan santun. "Baik. Baik. Aku akan mengetuk pintunya. Kalau bukan karena kau, aku malas melakukannya." Aku hanya diam tak merespon.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

 ** _Normal pov_**

"Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Dimana kelasku, pak tua."

"Pakai sopan santunmu. Aku masih Kakakmu, Sasuke." Sasuke memutar bola mata jengah. Ia melirik Hinata yang duduk diam sambil membaca sebuah buku yang entah apa dengan menunggu diluar ruangan. Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Rasanya Hinata tampak begitu anggun nan manis jika sedang dalam posisi demikian. Menggemaskan, mirip salah seorang tokoh anime dalam serial Naruto."Hoi, Sasuke."

"Berisik, Pak Tua!" Itachi- kakak kandung Sasuke, mendengus lelah. Harus seperti apa lagi ia bersabar.

"11 A 1,"

"Begitu. Baiklah. Jaa-"

"Benar-benar, anak itu."

.

"Jadi aku duduk disampingmu!?"

"Ya."

"Astaga. Kenapa kau tak bilang! Aku tak perlu repot-repot mendatangi Pak Tua kalau tahu begini."

"Seharusnya kau ingat kalau aku yang mengantarkan file-file berisi soal itu tempo hari."

"Ah- benar juga." Sasuke memukul kepalanya. Menertawai kebodohannya yang acap kali timbul ke permukaan. Agak memalukan, tapi Sasuke acuh saja.

"Tapi- kau barusaja menyebut Itachi- _sensei_ dengan sebutan Pak Tua? Kau benar-benar tidak sopan."

"Hn. Aku menyukai julukanku itu." Hinata menggeleng lemah. Agak kesal karena untuk apa juga ia ingin tahu. Ini bukan sifatnya. Dan ini bukan kebiasaannya. Terserah 'kan Uchiha Sasuke ingin menyebut kepala sekolahnya itu dengan sebutan apa, toh itu mulutnya sendiri. Yang akan bermasalah juga Uchiha Sasuke nantinya. Hinata yang mulai memikirkan sebab-akibat kejadian tadi, mendesah lelah. Kenapa bayang-bayang Uchiha Sasuke masih saja belum hilang. Barang sejenak, Hinata melirik pemuda itu. Rupanya Sasuke sedang terlelap pasrah menelungkupkan kepala diatas meja dan lipatan lengan. Sangat menyebalkan.

 ** _Hinata's Pov_**

"S-Sasuke- _s-senpai_.." kutatap anak gadis yang datang menghampiri Sasuke. Dia seorang _kouhai_ rupanya. Cantik dan manis. Melihat tingkahnya yang malu-malu dan ragu-ragu, aku yakin ini adegan penembakan seperti yang sering sekali kudengar dan kulihat. Hah- masa muda. Kualihkan pandangan, tidak peduli.

"Hn. Apa yang kau inginkan?" diam-diam aku mendengarkannya juga. Karena mau tak mau posisi mereka berada disamping mejaku. Persis disamping mejaku.

"M-maukah _s-senpai_ datang menemuiku di taman b-belakang, sepulang sekolah nanti?"

"Kau mau aku menemuimu?" beonya menyebalkan. _Kouhai_ itu mengangguk cepat. Ia meremas kuat ujung seragamnya demi meredam gugup. "Hey, Hinata. Kau mau menungguku? Aku harus menemui anak ini dulu selepas pulang sekolah nanti."

Apa?

Aku menoleh cepat. kenapa namaku dibawa-bawa olehnya!? Dan kenapa juga dengan isi kalimatnya barusan. Horor kutatap matanya tanpa takut. akan kupastikan ia mengerti artian raut wajahku yang diburu amarah tidak senang."A-h. Kau tak mau rupanya," leganya, ia mengerti.

"Aku tidak bisa. Hinata tidak mau menungguku," kubulatkan mata melotot parah.

"B-begitu.." gadis itu menunduk sedih lantas berbalik lesu. Aku iba, dan aku kesal karena lagi-lagi aku keluar zona ternyaman.

"Tunggu! Aku ingat akan ke perpustakaan sepulang ini. kau bisa menemuinya, Sasuke!" gadis tadi berbalik cepat. Menatapku penuh binar terima kasih sedang Sasuke menghela napas lelah.

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Aku akan menemuimu. Dimana tadi?!"'

"T-taman belakang."

"Hn. Sekarang kau bisa kembali ke kelasmu karena aku sangat mengantuk."

Hinata hanya diam melirik Sasuke dalam raut yang sulit dimengerti.

TBC

Note: di ketikan ini sudah kelar. Kini dalam proses pengEDITan. Jangan khawatir kalau-kalau author tidak melanjutkan. Hhe. Tapi untuk chapter selanjutnya author belum bisa pastikan kapan. Karena keterbatasan kuota, hhe.

Salam anget,

Nononyan.


End file.
